Hope
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: To think she was here this morning in my arms, us laughing, me hugging her. Now she was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. TxG


_July 15, 2020_

 _9:00am_

 _Bolton Residence_

Ringgggggggggggggg

Groaning, I rolled over to shut the annoying sound blaring from my phone off. The bright sun shinned through our window as I rolled over to see my beautiful wife of five years sleeping peaceful. Gabriella Michelle Montez, I mean Bolton as of five years ago, has been the love of my life since I was 17 years old. She came into my life when her and her family moved to New Mexico the summer before our junior year. I met her when my best friends girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, invited her and her twin sister out to lunch with the rest of the gang. Needless to say when I saw her I was hooked. We quickly became friends and everyday I found myself falling deeper in love with her. About a year and a half later I finally got the courage to ask her out on a date and the rest is history. Brushing her hair out of the way, I kissed her forehead as I continued to stare at her.

"You know I can feel you looking at me" I looked down to see Gabriella's eyes still closed but she had a smirk on her face. "You know I find that creepy."

"You should be used to it. I mean I have been watching you sleep for years now." I said as I watched her stretch before opening her eyes for me to see the gorgeous brown chestnut orbs I fell in love with.

"And yet it's still creepy" She said with a smile.

"Mmm you love it." I replied back as I leaned over to kiss her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Bolton"

" Mmmm Good Morning Mr. Bolton. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I whined as I pulled her closer so that she was laying on top of me causing her to laugh.

"I don't want to go." I mumbled with my face in her hair.

"Troy your clients are counting on you to make their amazing ideas come alive." Gabriella said with amusement as she rubbed her fingers through my hair.

You see I was an architect while Gabriella was the English teacher back at our old high school along with being the girls Volleyball coach.

"I just want to stay in bed with you and have a repeat of last night." Gabriella gasped as she hit my naked chest as I laughed. "Troy!"

"What I'm only being honest."

"You are something else" Gabriella said with a giggle as I pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "You love it." I told her with a smirk as I kissed her.

"Momma!" We both groaned as Gabriella reluctantly Pulled away from me. "Motherhood calls. You jump in the shower while I handle our son." Gabriella said as she grabbed my shirt from last night and walked out of the room.

I smiled as I thought about what she said. Our son. Micheal "Mikey" Johnathan Bolton our greatest creation. 2 years after we got married we found out that we were expecting our first child and to say that we were excited was an understatement. Watching Gabriella throughout her pregnancy was the best thing I've ever experienced but the moment she gave birth to our son was by far my favorite memory. At 3 years old, Mikey was defiantly a mixture of the both of us. He looked exactly like me with the blonde hair and blue eyes but his hair was curly with a speck of brown in his eyes that he definitely got from his mother. As for his personality her had the heart of his mother and even through he's young you can already tell he will be alethic. He loves to play basketball as you can always see him with a ball in his hand which makes me so excited for when I can enroll him into basketball. Once I was out of the shower, I walked downstairs to smile at what I found. Gabriella had Mikey sitting on the counter as he helped, more like made a mess, cracking the eggs.

"I thought the eggs were supposed to go in the bowl." My smile grew as Mikey's head spun around towards me.

"Daddy! I cook" his toothy smile made me laugh as I moved closer to my family, picking up my already messy son. "I see that. I bet you're better than me at cooking."

"Everyone's better then you honey." Gabriella said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I cooked you dinner plenty of times thank you very much."

"Whatever you say baby." Gabriella said as she kissed me before placing breakfast on the table. I shook my head with a smile as I sat Mikey in his high chair in between us.

"What are your plans for the day." I asked as we enjoyed breakfast together.

"Well after I drop Mikey off with my parents, I have practice and them I'm supposed to be picking Jess up for lunch. She told me yesterday she had some news for me."

Jessica Ava Montez is Gabriella's twin sister who's younger by 10 mins. She is one of the many people apart of our friendship group from high school. Jessica is a nurse at Albuquerque General and is engaged to Ryan Evans. Like myself, Ryan fell for the Montez charm. Him and Jessica got together during college and have been engaged for the last 6 months. Ryan is a music teacher/baseball coach at East High with Gabriella and his twin sister, Sharpay Baylor, who is the drama teacher. Sharpay's husband of 3 years, Zeke Baylor, works as the head chef and owner of one of the top cafes in the city. The two are expecting a daughter in September. My best friend Chad Danforth is a physical therapist while his wife of four years, Taylor Danforth is a lawyer. The two have a 1 year old son named James who happens to be mine and Gabriella's God son.

"Hmm I'm sure with your sister it will be interesting news."I said as I placed my dishes in the sink.

"I'm hoping for a little Gabi and Troy time later tonight." I pulled Gabriella up from her chair as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What do you call last night." Gabriella asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Mmmm part 1" I replied pulling her into a kiss that I know made her knees weak.

"you need to go before you're late." Gabriella said once we pulled back. I sighed before kissing my wife and sons forehead.

"If I must. I will see you both later on tonight. I love you."

"We love you too."Gabriella said kissing me as I walked out of the house.

Little did I know my entire world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

 _Gabriella's POV_

 _1:35pm_

"Hey sis ready for lunch." I asked my baby sister as I had just pulled up to AG as we were headed to go grab some Mexican food.

"Oh Hell yea, I am starving." Jessica said as I laughed driving towards the restaurant.

"Who are you telling, practice defiantly worked up my appetite." Pulling into the restaurant, we settled in a booth and ordered as I remembered what this lunch was about.

"Okay so spill, what's this tea." Jessica laughed as she slide an envelope over towards me. Confused I scrunched my eyebrows as I grabbed the envelope and opened it. Once I realized what it was I gasped as I looked up at my sister to see her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Jess are you….are you pregnant?"

"Yup. 6 weeks and 2 days." I jumped up and ran over to her side hugging her as we both laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you! Does Ryan know?"

"No I just found out last week. I haven't been feeling well the last two months and I had missed my period. I took four test and they were all positive. I went to the doctor today before work and boom. I have no idea how to tell him. Or if he will even be excited."Jessica said as she looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean? Ryan loves you, you guys are engaged."

"Exactly, we just got engaged 6 months ago. I mean I know he wants children but what if it's too soon." I grabbed my sisters hand as I gave her a small smile.

"Jess.. Ryan is crazy about you. He's been crazy about you since we were teens. He loves you and I know he is gonna love this baby." Jessica smiled as we hugged and I laughed pulling back and rubbing her stomach,

"I'm gonna be a auntie! You better have a girl. Our group is outnumbered right now." Jessica laughed shaking her head as we talked about how to tell Ryan.

"I can't believe it's another baby on the way. That's 2 in a year." Jessica said as she placed her hand on her stomach as we were headed back to the hospital. "Now it's time for you and Troy to have another one." I rolled my eyes as my sister laugh.

"I think Troy is already two steps ahead of you. The man has been trying to jump me for weeks." Coming to a red light, I laughed at my sister responds before moving forward, the next thing I know everything goes black.

* * *

 _Troy's POV_

 _4:15pm_

"Alright gentlemen I think that would work nicely." I smiled as I stood up to shake our clients hands. We had just landed a major account and I was on cloud nine. We were discussing final details when I saw my assistant walk in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Bolton you have an important call." I frowned as I excused myself to head to my office take the call.

"This is Troy Bolton."

"Are you the husband of Gabriella Bolton."

"Yes, who is this?" I asked confused.

"This is Nurse Johnson at Albuquerque General, your wife has been in a terrible car accident." I felt my body stiffen as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I yelled at my assistant to cancel all of my meetings as I couldn't get out of the building fast enough. My head was spinning as I hurried to my car and sped off to the hospital. Brie, my Brie was in an accident. I had just talked to her not even two hours ago. She was telling me about practice and how she was headed to get her sister. Not even ten minuets later I was rushing into the hospital to see Ryan at the nurses desk.

"Ryan?" He turned around once he heard my voice and based off of his facial expression I knew this wasn't good.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jess…she was in the accident too. I just got here but no one is telling me anything." Ryan said frustrated.

"Ryan!" We turned to see another nurse rushing to us.

"Amber where's Jess? How is she? How is Gabriella?" Ryan was asking a million question as I just hoped she had the answers.

"I don't know. They've been in surgery for about an hour. I'm not going to lie to you it's not pretty. The paramedic that brought then in said the other driver hit them and caused the car to flip." I felt all the blood in my body drain as she spoke those words.

"When I find out more you two will be the first to know." We thanked her as we both slumped down in the chairs. I placed my face in my hands as I prayed that my wife would be okay.

* * *

 _6:25pm_

It's been over an hour and the girls were still in surgery. The gang had came up to the hospital after Ryan had called everyone. I called the girls parents, who had Micheal, and they were on their way up here as well. So many thoughts were going through my mind. I just needed Brie to be okay.

"Daddy!" I looked up to see Micheal running towards me and I got up just in time for him to jump into my arms.

"Hey buddy." I said with my eyes closed as I pulled him close to me.

"Where's mommy?" I felt my throat become dry because how was I supposed to explain to my three year old that his mother was in a car accident and she was fighting for her life.

"She's with the doctors right now. Do you want to watch Cars on daddy's phone?" I asked changing the subject. Once be nodded his head, I looked for the movie before handing him the phone and passing him to Chad. I walked over to her parents who were talking to Ryan.

"Well when are the doctors going to come and tell us something?" Greg asked as he held on to his crying wife.

"We don't know, we've been waiting for almost two hours." Ryan said frustrated. Before anyone could say anything else we all turned to see Amber and two doctors walking towards us.

"Ryan, Troy this is Doctor Johnson and Doctor Abrams. They are the twins doctors." Amber said as we all crowd around the three.

"How are they?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"The surgeries were a success. We were able to stop the internal bleeding but I'm afraid that the two have slipped into a coma." As soon as those words left Doctor Abrams mouth I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Wh…what?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"When are they coming to wake up."

"It depends on them. We can't really put a time on it."Doctor Johnson said before turning to Ryan.

"Mr. Evans, we are so sorry for your loss.."

"Loss? What are you talking about. You just said Jessica's surgery was a success." Ryan asked confused.

"Jessica was 6 weeks pregnant. Because of the impact of the crash, we weren't able to save the baby." We all gasped as I turned to Ryan who looked as though all the blood in his body had disappeared.

"Ba…baby? She…she was pregnant. But I didn't…she didn't tell me?" Ryan said with tears in his eyes. He sat in the chair as Sharpay had came and sat next time him.

"She has just found out today." Amber said looking at Ryan.

"She had met with a Doctor this morning before her shift. I'm so sorry Ryan." Ryan just shook his head before running out of the room, with his sister following him.

"When can we see them?"I asked pulling my son closer to me. I needed to see Brie.

"Their rooms are being prepped now. Once they are in them we will come get you all." I just nodded my head as I hoped that none of this was real.

* * *

 _With Ryan_

Sharpay ran after her brother as best she could considering she was 7 months pregnant. Finally she was able to catch up to him and saw him sitting on a bench outside.

"Ryan." Sharpay said timidly as she sat down next to him.

"Pregnant. She was pregnant Shar. I didn't even know." Ryan said with tears in his eyes.

"She had just found out Ry. It's not like she was hiding it."

"I know that. It's just, she's always wanted children. Hell we both did and when it finally happens we lose it before I even find out. All because some idiot was too busy sending a text instead of paying attention to the road." Ryan said angrily.

"I know but it's not to late. You guys can still have another baby. You just got engaged. You two will have forever." Sharpay said as she rubbed his back. She couldn't imagine her baby being taking away from her.

"I just…I was going to be a dad Shar. A daddy." Ryan said as he put his face in his hands. Looking at his little sister, Ryan cried for the first time that day. "I can't lose her Shar. I just lost my baby, I can't lose my fiancée too."

Sharpay just pulled her brother in her arms as she hoped Jessica and Gabriella would pull through for the sake of Ryan and Troy.

"Hey" The two looked up to see Zeke walking over towards them. "They are letting us going to see the girls."

"Come on Ryan, let's go see your girl." Sharpay said pulling her brothers toward the door.

* * *

 _With Troy_

I held my son as we walked to Brie's room. I went to see Jessica first because I needed more time before I could see Brie. I wasn't ready just yet. Every inch of me hoped that I would walk into this room and Brie would be awake but I knew that wasn't the case. I walked into her room as I heard myself gasp. Gabriella didn't even look like herself. She looked so pale and lifeless. She had cords and machines all around her and that is all you could hear. Her parents were sitting around her and once they saw me, they left out to go see Jess. I sat down on her right side and once I sat down, Mikey turned in my arms and his eyes lit up seeing Gabriella.

"Momma!" He said as he tried to sit on the bed but I pulled him back to me. He looked at me confused as I shook my head.

"Mommy's sleeping." Micheal looked at me and them frowned looking back at Brie.

"Momma no night night. You didn't read me a story yet." I felt my throat dry up once again. He sounded so sad.

"Daddy will read you a story tonight buddy."

"No mommy read." Micheal said with tears in his eyes. I just pulled him closer to me and held him close until he dozed off. I laid him on the couch before going back over to Brie. I rubbed her hand and moved her curls out of her face before kissing her forehead.

"Hey baby." I said with a shaky voice. "God Brie, please please don't leave us. I don't know what to do without you. You've been in my life since we were teens. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I just…if I could take your place you know I would do it in a heart beat. You're my rock baby, my life. I need you, Mikey needs you. He needs his mother just as much as I need my wife. Please Brie. Stay with me." I let the tears rolled down my head as I prayed for my wife to come back to me.

* * *

 _7:50pm_

 _With Ryan_

Ryan sat next to Jessica as all you could hear was the beeping form the machines she was hooked up to. Everyone had left except for him and Troy and unfortunately they would have to leave soon because visiting hours were almost over. Ryan didn't know what to think, say or do. He just wanted his girl back.

"Ryan." Ryan looked up to see Amber walking into the room. She had a sad smile on her face as she walked over to Jessica's bed. "I finished my shift but I wanted to give you something before you left." Amber said as she handed him an envelope.

Confused, Ryan opened it and as soon as he saw what it was, the tears came back to his eyes. In his hands was a picture of their baby. He had only knew about it for a couple of hours but he had already loved it so much.

"She had her appointment before she started her shift. She came downstairs so excited waving the picture in my face. She was going to tell you tonight she just didn't know how she was going to do it." Amber looked at the person she thought as a sister with tears in her eyes. They had been close ever since they both started at the hospital together. She smiled when she thought about earlier this morning when Jessica confirmed her pregnancy.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. She's tough though she's gonna pull through." Ryan just wiped his eyes as he held the small black and white picture close to him.

"Thanks Amber." Amber nodded her head as she took one last look at her friend before leaving.

Ryan felt tears come back to his eyes as he looked at the picture and then at Jessica. He placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it gently. To think that a few hours ago, her stomach was the home to their child. A child that they had made from love. A child that was taken away from them within seconds. How was he supposed to explain that to her when she woke up…..If she woke up. Ryan shook the awful thoughts from his head. Of course she was going to wake up, he needed her to wake up. He already lost the baby, he couldn't lose her too.

"Attention visitors, visiting hours are now over for the day. They will resume tomorrow morning at 10am." Ryan sighed as he listened to the announcement. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to.

"I love you baby. Please, please don't leave me." Ryan whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead and leaving. Walking out of her room, he looked up to see Troy with a sleeping Micheal on his shoulder.

"He okay?" Ryan asked nodding towards his nephew.

"He doesn't really understand. He just wants her to read him to sleep. I don't know how I'm going to handle this." Troy said with a shaky voice.

"They're strong. They are going to pull through." Ryan said as Troy nodded his head as the two walked towards the exit.

Troy looked over and noticed the paper in Ryan's hand. He knew right away what it was. "I'm sorry Ryan." Ryan looked at him confused before looking down at the picture. He just sighed before shrugging.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her too." The two looked at each other both thinking the same thing. They needed their girls more than anything.

* * *

 _8:45pm_

 _Evans Residence_

Ryan walked through the door to him and Jessica's apartment and to say he was tired was an understatement. This had felt like one of the longest days in history and all he wanted to do was crawl in his bed and sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was too worried about Jessica. He never really slept good if she wasn't next to him and it was worse now that she was in a coma. He walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since before he got the call from the doctor. Truth be told he wasn't even hungry. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch closing his eyes. All he could think about was Jessica and the memories they have made over the years.

 _Ryan walked towards the Athletic Building at Albuquerque_ _University sp_ _ecifically_ _the swimming pool. After 3 years of hiding his feelings, Ryan was finally going to ask Jessica Montez out on a date. He's had feelings for her every since their Senior Year of high school. It was just something about her that made him drawn to her. He didn't know what took him so long to finally ask her out but all he knew was he had to ask her. Reaching the pool area, he walked in to see the girls swimming team just finishing up practice. He took a seat on one of the benches and smiled seeing Jessica. He groaned when he saw her get out of the pool with her swimsuit on._

" _God she looks so beautiful." Ryan thought as he watched her laugh with her teammates._

" _Ryan?" He looked down to see Jessica walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Um I needed to see you, I um have something to ask you" Ryan said nervously._

" _Okay. Give me 10 mins to shower and change." Jessica said as Ryan nodded and watched her walk off. He stood outside the locker room pacing back and forth._

" _Okay Ryan you can do this? I mean what's the worse she could say? I mean she could laugh in my face?" Ryan groaned and placed his face in his hands. Why is this so hard. He's never had the problem with any other girl. "That's the point, she's not any girl." Ryan said to himself smiling._

" _Hey" Ryan looked up to see Jessica smiling down at him._

" _Hey…good practice?"_

" _Yup. We are totally ready for the meet on Saturday. So what is it you wanted to ask me?" All of a sudden Ryan got really nervous and his hands got super sweaty. Suddenly he had forgotten how to talk._

" _Um…well I umm.." Jessica tilted her head to the side as she looked at Ryan. This wasn't like him at all._

" _You okay Ryan?"_

" _Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Ryan blurted out completely ignoring her question. Jessica was taken back. Ryan Evans, her friend and secret crush, unknowingly to his knowledge, was asking her out. After 2 minutes Ryan dropped his head. Just great, he had just messed up an amazing relationship with a great girl._

" _Yes." Ryan's head shot up to see Jessica smiling at him. Did he just hear what he thought he heard._

" _What?"_

" _Yes, I will go out with you tonight." Jessica repeated making Ryan smile._

" _Great, so um I'll pick you up at 8." Jessica nodded before kissing his cheek and walking off leaving Ryan with the biggest smile on his face._

" _Jessica come on we're going to be late!" Ryan yelled to his girlfriend. Tonight was their four years anniversary and the night that Ryan was going to purpose. He had been planning this for months and was beyond nervous._

" _Okay, I'm ready" Ryan looked up to see Jessica in a sleek red dress with black heels with her hair in her natural curls._

" _Wow" Ryan whispered. "You look breathtaking baby."_

" _Aww thanks look pretty handsome yourself." Jessica said kissing him. "Now come on I'm starving."_

 _Dinner had went perfectly and now the two were taking a walk in the park, ice cream in hand._

" _This has been a great night baby. Thank you." Jessica said as she smiled up at Ryan._

" _Mmmm thank you for saying yes to going out with me." Ryan said kissing her. The two sat down on a bench and continued to talk before Ryan realized it was now or never._

" _Hey Jess, are you happy?" Jessica looked at her boyfriend confused._

" _Of course I am Ryan. You've made me the happiest I've ever been." Ryan grabbed on of her hands and rubbed the promise ring her bought her 2 years ago._

" _You remember the promise I made you when I gave you this?"_

" _You promised that you upgrade this to a engagement ring. What's up with all these questions?" Ryan chuckled at how oblivious his girlfriend was._

" _You know how much I love you. You don't understand how happy you've made me these last four years. I've been in love with you since our senior year when you agreed to be my date to the winter formal. I know it took me a while to ask you out but it was definitely worth it. You are my rock, my life, my everything. I can't live without and I never want to. I'll do anything to make you happy, even if that means walking to the end of the earth and back." Ryan said looking into Jessica's tear covered eyes. Jessica gasped as Ryan took both her hands and got down on one knee. "Baby as long as I have you by my side I'm happy, but I'm not happy with just being your boyfriend anymore. Jessica Ava Montez, will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" Ryan asked pulling a 3 kt white diamond ring._

 _Jessica placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe this. She had dreamed of this moment from the moment they started dating. She always pictured herself marrying Ryan and now here he was on one knee asking her the question she's always dreamed of._

" _So, What do you say?" Ryan asked nervously._

" _Yes, Yes, yes! Oh God yes!" Jessica said with a smile as she pulled Ryan in for a kiss. Ryan pulled back shocked. Yes! She had said yes! Ryan picked her up with a laugh spinning her around. He remembered the ring and quickly placed her on the floor._

" _I think this is yours." Ryan said slipping the ring on her finger._

" _I love you." Jessica said as Ryan wiped the tears from her eyes._

" _I love you too baby girl." Ryan said kissing his newly fiancée._

Ryan opened his eyes as the tears fell from his eyes. He needed her to be okay otherwise he didn't know if he could make it. "God please please, don't take my baby away from me. I need her down here with me. I promise, I will do just about anything to have her back." Ryan whispered as he looked down at picture of the two from their engagement party last month.

* * *

 _2:30am_

 _Bolton Residence_

I tossed and turned for what felt like the 100th time that night. I couldn't get any sleep no matter how hard I tried. I rolled over to the side facing Gabriella's side of the bed. I reached out to feel nothing but cold sheets. To think she was here this morning in my arms, us laughing, me hugging her. Now she was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. I yearned for her. To see her smile, hear her laugh, God just to be able to hold her. I pulled her pillow close smiling as I smelled her scent. Vanilla. I closed my eyes as memories just started to flood to my brain.

" _So are you going to go over there or are you going to just keep staring at her?" I turned to see my best friend, Chad, looking at me with a smirk on his face._

" _I can't do it Chad. I thought I could but I can't." I said with panic in my voice. I looked at the girl who had been on my mind since the moment she walked into my life. Gabriella Montez. I've been thinking about asking her out for months but I always lose it the moment I get the chance._

" _Troy you have been saying all day you were going to ask her out, well now is your chance." Chad was right it was now or never._

" _Okay." I nodded my head as Chad wished me good luck and I walked to her locker._

" _Hi Brie." She turned around once she heard my voice. She smiled at me and my knees instantly went weak. The things this girl does to me._

" _Hey Troy, what's up." The more I looked at her, the harder this was becoming._

" _Um can I walk you to practice?"_

" _Um sure." She replied as she grabbed her volleyball bag and we walked towards the gym._

" _Um Brie I actually have something to ask you." Gabriella looked at me with those cute eyes as I tried my hardest to remember my question._

" _Okay What is it?" We stopped at the entire to the gym as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. It was now or never Troy._

" _Willyougooutwithmetomorrow." I asked quickly and quietly._

" _Uh Troy can you repeat that?" She asked as she giggled. I breathed in as I closed my eyes. It was time to asked her the question I've been trying to ask her for a long time._

" _Will you go out with me?" It was quiet for a moment and I started sweating hoping that I didn't ruin anything._

" _Yes." My head sprung up as I looked to see Gabriella smiling back at me with a sparkle in her eyes._

" _Wh-what did you say?" Please tell me I heard right._

" _I would love to go out with you Troy." My face started to hurt because of how big my smile was._

" _Great! I'll text you the details later."_

" _Okay, I'll see you later Troy." She kissed my cheek before Turing and walking into the gym._

" _Yes!" I shouted as I walked out of the school thinking about how to make this the perfect date._

 _I walked through the door after a tiring day at work. One of my clients couldn't make up his mind on his new building he wanted us to build. We were in a meeting with him for 3 hours before he finally made up his mind. All I wanted to do was order some food and crawl into bed with my beautiful wife. I placed my keys on the table by the front door before walking into the kitchen. I figured Brie was in our bedroom laying down. She had been sick the past week so she had stayed home from work today. Another reason why I was so ready to come home._

 _I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water before something caught my eye. I looked the left of me to see two balloons, one blue and one pink, and a card sitting on the kitchen table. Curiosity came over me as I walked over towards the table. I grabbed the card and opened to see a picture fall out with the back of the picture facing me._ _ **I hoped you had a good day at work daddy. We missed you! Now come cuddle with me and mommy!**_ _I flipped the card picture over and my eyes grew 10x over. I flew up the stairs, picture still in hand, to our bedroom. I walked into the room to see Brie fast asleep on our bed. Normally I don't like to disturb her but I needed to now. I walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down before pushing her hair out of her face._

" _Brie" I whispered as she stirred and opened her eyes._

" _Hi" She whispered with sleepy eyes._

" _Is this for real?" I asked holding up the picture. She looked at it before smiling and nodding her head._

" _Oh My God." I said quietly as I looked at her stomach._

" _Are-are you happy." I looked up at my wife to see fear in her eyes. I sat on the bed, pulling her in my lap, my hand going straight to her stomach._

" _Baby…I am more than happy. I am over the moon. I just…you're pregnant!" I shouted as Gabriella laughed before kissing me. I moved her off my lap before kneeling down to kiss her stomach._

I opened my eyes as I felt sick to my stomach. Those memories felt like just yesterday and I wish that I could just rewind back to them. Hell to this morning. Before I could do anything else, I heard my son crying. I was up and out the bed and in his room in two seconds. As soon as he saw me, he raised his hands up wanting to be picked up.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked wiping his tears.

"I want mommy.."

"oh buddy, remember mommy is at the hospital with the doctors."

Apparently he didn't like the answer because he just started crying more. I sighed as I wanted to cry too. I wanted Brie too but that wasn't possible right now. I rocked Micheal as I walked him to our room but he wouldn't stop crying. An idea popped in my head as I reached for my phone and looked up a video. I found the video I was looking for and I sat Micheal on my lap pressing play. His tears stopped the moment he heard her voice. He looked at the phone to see the video I have of Brie singing Micheal to sleep when he was 2 months old.

"Look daddy it's mommy!" Micheal said excitedly. His eyes were glued in the phone as he laid his head on my chest. I kissed my son's hair as I prayed this wouldn't be the last time he heard her sing.

* * *

 _July 29, 2020_

 _1:30pm_

 _Albuquerque General_

It's been 2 weeks since the accident and unfortunately the girls were both still in the hospital. No changes have been made and it was slowly killing Troy and Ryan. Everyday they would go up to the hospital and sit with the girls. Since it was summer Ryan didn't have work and Troy's job gave him some time off. Troy walked into the hospital just like he did everyday but this time he had Micheal with him. He only brought he up a couple of times because he didn't want him any sadder than he already was. He asked for Gabriella every night and every night Troy had to tell him that she was with the doctors which of course broke his heart.

"Hi Troy. Hi Micky" Amber said as she waved at the two.

"Hi Amber. Any news." Troy asked hopeful. Amber gave him a look as he knew the answer making him sigh.

"I'm sorry Troy but don't give up hope. She'll wake up. The doctors are with her now running test." Troy nodded his head before heading to Jessica's room. The father and son duo entered the room to see Ryan sitting next to her bed.

"Uncle Ryan!" Micheal said running over to Ryan who happily hugged him.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here." Ryan asked the two as Troy sat on the other side of Jessica's bed.

"The doctors are running some test on Brie so we came to visit Jess. How are you doing?" Troy asked as he watched Ryan shrug before picking Micheal up to sit on his lap.

"Same old same old. I'm just trying to keep it together. I mean we're supposed to be out getting our wedding in order not sitting in some hospital."

"I know how you feel man. It's getting harder to explain things to Mikey. He's so smart, he's starting to figure things out." Troy looked over at his son with a small smile. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell him the truth but he was hoping Gabriella would wake up before than.

"Well he is Gabriella son. He's definitely got her brain." Ryan laughed as Troy glared before laughing.

"Yea you're right about that." The two continue their conversation before Amber ran into the room frantically.

"Troy!"

"Amber what's wrong is everything okay?" Troy asked in a panic.

"It's Gabriella…she's"

"she's what?!"

"She's awake." Troy sat there with a blank face as he let digest what was just said. She's awake, his Brie was awake?

"Troy! Go!" Amber pointed towards the door as Troy was up and running down the hall leaving his son confused as to where his dad was going. As Troy reached the room, he opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. He looked to see his wife sitting up looking at the tv. Her color had come back to face and she was awake, breathing! He watched her turn head and smile at him which brought tears to his eyes.

"Hi handsome." Gabriella whispered as she watched her husband walk towards her bed. Troy placed his hands on her face not believing that she was awake.

"You're awake. I'm not dreaming am I?" Troy whispered as if he spoke to loud he would wake up from this dream.

"No wildcat, I'm awake." Gabriella said with a giggle and before she knew it his lips were on hers. Troy felt like it had been a life time since he was able to kiss her, hold her, hear her voice but she was alive and he couldn't be happier. Pulling back, Troy placed his forehead on Gabriella's.

"I thought I lost you." Gabriella shook her head as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I promised you I would never leave you." Gabriella said as she kissed him gently

. "Mommy!" The two broke apart to see Ryan leaning against the door and their son running towards them. Gabriella laughed as she watched her son try to climb the bed to reach her. Troy helped his son up and smiled as Micheal laid right into Gabriella's open arms.

"I missed you mommy." Gabriella pulled her son close as she had tears in her eyes. She had heard him while she was in her coma. She so badly wanted to wake up and tell him that she was listening.

"I missed you to baby boy." Micheal looked back at his mother with a smile as Gabriella placed kisses all over his face. The laugh that came from both of their mouths brought a smile and tears to Troys eyes. He had his family back.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Troy shook his head as he brushed his sons hair from his face.

"Daddy's just happy buddy." Troy kissed his sons forehead before kissing his son and pulling his family in for a hug.

* * *

"How is my sister doing Ryan?" Gabriella asked a little while later. Once they all got over the shock of her being awake, Ryan and Troy settled around Gabriella telling her everything she had messed.

"I wish as good as you." Ryan said with a sigh. "Nothing has changed and now since you woke up they are doing test on her."

Gabriella looked at her brother in law with sad eyes. She could tell how much pain he was in and it was worse now that she's awake and Jessica is still in her coma. Before she could say anything, something clicked in her mind making her eyes grow.

"Ryan, how's the baby?!" Ryan looked at his sister in law as the tears came back thinking about his lost child.

"Um..it didn't make it." Ryan said as he closed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

Gabriella choked on a sob as she looked between the two men. Troy just leaned over to rub his wife's back knowing this was hurting her just as much as it hurt Ryan.

"I am so sorry Ryan. Jess was so excited when she told me. I had helped her come up with a way of telling you." Gabriella let a small smile sleep as she thought about the conversation. "Do you guys remember in high school when we had to do that baby assignment. She was going to go and by a baby doll like the ones we had for class and she was going to have it all set up and a note saying _You can practice on me until the real one come."_ Both men started laughing at how creative the two sisters were. Of course they would think of something like this.

"I'm just scared on how I'm going to tell her. First she needs to wake up. I can't lose her you guys." Ryan cried out as he shook his head.

"She's strong dude, Jess is going to pull through." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"I wish you could do that twin Telepathy thing and wake her up." Ryan said making everyone laugh.

Before anybody could say anything, Ryan looked up to see doctors and nurses running down the hall. He instantly got worried and got up to see that everyone was running in Jessica's room. Panic ran through his body and he dashed out of Gabriella's room, down the hall to Jessica's room. Once he got into the room he saw Jessica's machines going wild and everyone around Jessica.

"What's going on?!" Ryan yelled as the doctors looked at him.

"Nurse Parker, remove Mr. Evans out of here"

"No not until you tell me what's going on!" Ryan yelled as he tried to move around Amber.

"Now!"

"Ryan please, let them do their work." Amber said as she pushed Ryan into the hallway just as the doctors started to push Jessica out of her room and down to the operating room. Ryan dropped down to his knees as the tears came streaming down his face. This can't be happening. Not Jessica. Not his girl. This had to be a mistake. He slammed his fist into the wall as he cried out, praying that God wouldn't take his girl away from him.

* * *

 _4:03pm_

 _Waiting room_

"Ryan everything will be okay." Sharpay said as she rubbed her brothers back.

Once Jessica had went into emergency surgery, Troy had called everyone and told them everything that had happened from Gabriella waking up to Jessica's surgery. The girls parents were in Gabriella's room along with Troy and Micheal while everyone else was in the waiting room with Ryan.

"Stop it!" Ryan shouted as he hopped up from the chair.

"I can't…I can't hear those words anymore.

Everyone has been telling me that everything is going to be okay. Don't you see where we are! It's been weeks and nothing and now she is in surgery fighting for her live again!" Ryan said as tears streamed down his face. It's been weeks since the last time he's heard her voice and he was tired of hearing everyone say that she will be okay. He needed her here, alive, breathing on her own. He missed her! They were supposed to be planning a wedding, Hell getting ready for a baby, but because of the stupid accident that isn't happening. He felt Sharpay and Taylor pulled him for a hug trying to calm him down as all he could do was cry.

"It's not fair. I lost my child and I could lose my fiancée…, it's just not fair."

"Ryan?" Everyone looked up to see Amber standing in the room with a small smile on her face.

"Go to her room"

As those words left her mouth, Ryan was up and running down the hall. Once he finally reached her door, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hi baby." He blinked his eyes and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing.

"Are you just going to stand there or come and hug me." Jessica said with a small smile on her face.

Before she knew it Ryan had her in his arms and kissing her with all the strength he had. Everything was in that kiss. Pulling back, Ryan opened his eyes to see the same hazel eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

"I missed you so much baby. I…I thought you would never wake up again." Ryan said choking up.

"Shhhh." Jessica rubbed his face moving his hair from out of his eyes. "I'm here now. I'll never leave you baby." Ryan pulled her close, thanking the heavens that his baby was back.

* * *

 _August 4_

 _2:30am_

 _Bolton Residence_

A couple of days later, the girls were released from the hospital much to everyone's excitement especially Troy and Ryan. Troy rubbed Gabriella's arm as she laid on his chest. He couldn't stop looking at her for fear that if he did she would be back in the hospital.

"I can feel you looking at me." Gabriella mumbled as Troy chuckled. No matter how much he watched her sleep she was always able to feel it.

"It's like I told you before, you should be use to it."

"Baby, you need sleep." Gabriella said as she rubbed his cheek looking at those baby blue eyes she loved so much.

"I can't. I'm scared that this is all a dream." Troy whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "Getting that phone call, watching you every night in that hospital bed, is something that I never want to witness again."

"And you never will." Gabriella said as she straddled his lap. Looking at her husband, Gabriella pulled him in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making Troy do the same to her waist.

"Listen to me when I say, I will never leave you or Micky. I love you two too much." Troy nodded his head as he pulled his wife to his chest.

The two turned when they heard their door slowly open and they saw Micheal standing in the doorway holding his blanket. Gabriella got off her husbands lap and walked over to her son scooping him up in her arms.

"Brie." Troy warned her. She was supposed to be taking it easy and that included not lifting things. She just shook her husband off as she laid back in bed with Micheal laying on her lap.

"I'm fine Troy." Gabriella said running her fingers through her sons hair.

"What are you doing out of bed sweetie." Gabriella asked Micheal as he looked up at his mother.

"I has a bad dream. You weren't there with me and daddy."

Gabriella felt her heart break as she looked at her son with tears in eyes. She knew this had hurt Troy but Micheal. She couldn't even imagine how her son had felt. Troy told her how he cried every night and she felt awful. He had needed her. She pulled her son closer to her chest as she looked over at Troy. Troy nodded his head and kissed her forehead silently telling her that everything was okay.

"Baby.." Gabriella looked down at her son lifting his eyes to hers. "Mommy is so sorry she hasn't been here the past couple of weeks. I promise you I will never leave you like that again." Micheal hugged his mother tight as Gabriella kissed his head and Troy pulled his family close to him.

"I'll never leave either of you." Gabriella said looking over at Troy as he kissed wife before kissing his sons forehead.

* * *

At the Jessica and Ryan's Apartment

"Ryannnnnn go to sleep." Ryan looked down as he stopped rubbing Jessica's arm. Every since they laid in the bed to sleep, Ryan couldn't close his eyes and was just up staring at the ceiling as Jessica laid on his chest.

"How did you know I was still awake?"

"We've been together for years, I can feel when something isn't right with you. Why aren't you sleeping." Ryan shrugged his shoulders as Jessica sighed.

"Baby, I'm okay. I'm awake, alive and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know it's just..I can't stop thinking that this is all too good to be true."

"Ryan look at me." Jessica said as she looked into his eyes.

Just by looking into his eyes she could tell how much pain he had been in. After she had woke up from her surgery, Ryan had explained to her what happened and when he told her that their baby had died the two cried together. She felt awful. None of this was supposed to happen. She always would touch her stomach and think about the life that was once there. She had apologized profusely to Ryan because she hadn't protected there child, only for Ryan to tell her it wasn't her fault. The doctor had explained that she was still very early in her pregnancy and the impact of the accident was too much. There was nothing that Jessica could be done differently. The two had even kept the picture of their baby by their bedside. She had lost her child but Ryan, he had lost his as well and almost lost her. She couldn't even imagine what he had went through.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this baby. I'm sorry I didn't protect our child like I should have." Jessica said with tears in her eyes causing Ryan to pull her close.

"Shhhh no baby no. It's not your fault." Pulling back, Jessica whipped her eyes and linked their hands together.

"I can't even imagine what you went through but please know that I will never do that to you again. It's me and you to the end." Ryan smiled at his fiancée as he pulled her close to him.

It had been a rough couple of weeks but that night both Ryan and Troy slept peaceful with the love of their lives in their arms. Both knew that no matter what, as long as they had their girls everything would be okay and that the battle for their lives were finally over.

* * *

 **Hello guys! its been years since the last time i wrote a story but this has been in my head for a very long time. I hope you all liked it. What was your favorite part? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also if you havent before check out my old page. Zanessatroyella2013. i have a bunch of stories on there as well. Since its been years since i last wrote i kind of forgot my login infomation and had to start over lol.**


End file.
